


Misconduct 101

by bigredcrazyk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Barebacking, Barely Legal, Cock Worship, English Professor Derek Hale, M/M, Meter Stick, Punishment for Misbehavior, Rough Sex, Snarky Student Stiles Stilinski, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, sterek porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigredcrazyk/pseuds/bigredcrazyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Graduation Day approaches, a popular troublemaker named Stiles attempts to leave his mark on those hallowed halls of Beacon Hills Academy by being more disruptive than usual. His literature instructor, Professor Hale, is unimpressed by his antics. He decides to teach the boy a lesson or two in proper behavior, and it is Stiles who walks away with the lasting impression, as well as a very sore bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misconduct 101

Stiles Stilinski prided himself on being a hell-raiser. The all-boy, prep school he attended, Beacon Hills Academy, was the strictest his father could throw him in, and the boy held a grudge for it. Stiles was a problem child from the very start, believing that because his dad was the Chief of Police, he could get away with any and everything. The school promised to straighten him out, but struggled to manage him during his four year stay. Although bright, charming, and popular to boot, he was constantly in and out of trouble.

His record included vandalizing the lacrosse field, the cafeteria, and the Headmaster’s office all in the same night, setting the Chemistry Lab ablaze, blowing up the second-story lavatory with firecrackers, shooting Roman Candles at the school band during a performance, singing over the intercom system a rather graphic rap he made up about giving oral sex and getting caught countless times in the act itself with other boys of the school, lighting cigarettes in the middle of classes, blatantly disrespecting every figure of authority within the academy’s halls, and this was only during his Senior year. With a disciplinary file the size of an encyclopedia dating back to his Freshman grade, the instructors wanted nothing more than to see him graduate and leave their prestigious school for good.

Weeks away from the ceremony, most of the professors had taken to simply ignoring his outrageous antics in the hope that he would calm down long enough for final exams to go smoothly, but Derek Hale knew better. Professor of English in the courses of Speech and Literature, Derek was expecting the terrible youth to save his best pranks for last, and each day prepared himself for battle with the obnoxious boy. Stiles took his final class of the day, AP Lit and Comp, and it was a nightmare to get through. If their was one teacher Stiles bumped heads with more than any other, it was Derek. Half the period was spent arguing over Hemingway, Faulkner, or Shakespeare. Professor Hale would never admit that he actually enjoyed their debates, and knew the boy only did it to interrupt his lectures, but it was frustrating that he could never cover the extent of material he’d have liked to without being taunted by Stiles.

This particular period, Derek was surprised at how quiet he was being. It was a Friday, and although not normally allowed off campus, the boys were permitted to venture into town for the evening so that they could unwind before settling in over the weekend and cramming for their first exams of Monday morning. Derek had made it through most of the lecture without so much as a peep, and he thought he was in the clear; that Stiles simply did not wish to tempt the fates before being granted one of the few free passes away from school… but he was wrong. He’d grown a little too relaxed when it happened and he should have known better.

Derek turned on the overhead projector and the entire class roared with laughter. A Photoshopped image of his face was pasted to a female porn star’s body, and she was being double-penetrated by two beefy men. Derek’s eyes widened and he immediately shut the machine back off, and not a moment later heard the familiar click of a Zippo lighter. He sighed and turned to see Stiles lighting up a cigarette while wearing an ‘eat shit’ grin.

“Mr. Stilinski, I take it that was your handy work?”

“I don’t _ever_ know what you mean, Professor,” Stiles replied coyly. He then added with a smirk, “Nice tits though.”

The other students sniggered before Derek snapped, “Quiet!” The boys instantly silenced and sat at attention, save Stiles, who leaned back casually with a smile as he took another drag of smoke.

“Mr. Stilinski, you just earned yourself detention. And put that damn cigarette out.”

“Whatever you say, boss,” Stiles drawled and singed it out on the desktop, leaving a scorch mark in an otherwise smooth, wooden surface. He enjoyed making a mockery of Professor Hale more than any of his other instructors. It was because he liked him. Stiles found the man to be brilliantly intellectual; not to mention sexy beyond any of the stupid boys around him. Many nights Stiles wanked to the thought of being utterly ravished by his English teacher.

Derek always dressed impressively; trendy, sophisticated, and fitted in all the right places. And he was stacked like a brick house, working out every morning before school began and in better shape for a thirty year old than any of Stiles’ most athletic classmates. What probably attracted him most were those nerd glasses he wore. Stiles had this belief that he didn’t even need them to see; that he only wore them because he knew they made him look irresistible. On that afternoon, the man donned a blue blazer layered over a gold, knit sweater, with a charcoal, plaid shirt poking out at the collar and cuffs. His grey slacks effortlessly framed his toned buttocks and the bulge between his legs. His ensemble was thoroughly mesmerizing, and Stiles couldn’t focus enough to copy down his study material for the weekend before the bell rang. He began to gather his things after he snapped out of his trance-like gaze, but Derek’s voice halted his actions.

“Mr. Stilinski, please sit your rear end back down in that chair. You aren’t going anywhere. When I gave you detention, I didn’t mean for Saturday afternoon. It begins right now.”

Stiles’ jaw hung open and his expression appeared similar to someone who’d been slapped. “But _Professor_!”

“No but’s, but yours in that chair.”

Stiles’ friends, Scott, Isaac, Jackson, and Danny, were all moving slowly to see if Stiles could talk his way out of it before they departed.

“We’ve been waiting all week for this free evening out,” Stiles attempted to reason with him. “Please, sir, we were going to Parrish’s Creamery. I’ll do whatever you ask of me tomorrow. Just _please_ don’t take this away from me. We’ve been stuck on campus for months.”

Derek smiled at the hope he saw in the boy’s eyes, and enjoyed toying with him. “But Mr. Stilinski, I’m afraid I wouldn’t want to cut into your valuable study time this weekend.”

Stiles made a frustrated groan while he rocked up and down impatiently. This made Derek grin even more, and Stiles realized he wasn’t going to get out of it. “That’s not fair!” he shouted as he sank back into his chair.

“Not fair?” the man repeated before noticing Stiles’ comrades were dragging their feet. “Boys, Mr. Stilinski will not be joining you. Go along. Have a pleasant weekend.”

“You too, Professor Hale,” Jackson muttered as he ushered out Isaac and Danny with Scott in toe behind him.

“Yes, be sure to bring back some of the cookie dough for Mr. Stilinski. I’m sure he’ll be grateful,” Derek added with a clever smirk. “And shut the door behind you, Mr. McCall.” Scott had paused in the doorway, giving Stiles a fleeting frown before making his exit. Once the room had cleared out and those last few gone, the instructor turned his attention back to his student. “Not fair, Mr. Stilinski? I thought by now you’d have learned from my lectures that life is hardly ever fair.”

Stiles pouted bitterly and folded his arms across his chest, choosing not to respond vocally.

Derek sighed and sat down at his desk at the head of the room before stating, “Finish copying down the study material you didn’t complete and then dust my bookshelf. After that I have last night’s homework for you to grade. I might consider letting you go if you don’t write inappropriate remarks on the other boys’ papers, but if you choose to throw a tantrum about it, we are going to be here all night. I’ve got plenty more for you to do.”

“Why are you such a _prick_ to me?” Stiles griped belligerently.

“I could ask you the same question,” Derek fired right back. “It’s appalling the way you act. You are the brightest boy I know, but I couldn’t be more disappointed with the way you’ve turned out.”

“I’m going to get you back for this,” Stiles sneered under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, Professor Hale,” Stiles said innocently out of habit, but then his eyes narrowed as he found his backbone. “No, you know what? I’m going to get you back for keeping me here today. None of the other teachers dared keep me after school for fear of my wrath, and I hope you realize just how pissed off you’ve made me.”

Derek stared at him blankly. He then rose without a word and walked to the door of his class. The man slowly locked the latch and drew the blinds close.

“You think that scares me?” the youth continued brashly. “You just wait. I’ve already got something in mind for that precious Camaro of yours.”

As Stiles spoke, Derek had picked up a meter stick and eyed over its thickness. “Are you finished?” he asked calmly without giving him a second glance.

Stiles felt a knot grow in his gut. The instructor appeared completely unphased by his threat, and he began to second guess himself.

“Because of you inability to behave yourself, and all of the tiring outbursts I’ve been forced to endure over the past four years, I think we are going to try a different method of discipline than you’re accustomed to. Misconduct like yours requires a… _heavier_ hand. So please, step up to my desk, Mr. Stilinski.”

Stiles eyes widened and his brows furrowed. “You’re going to spank me?!”

“I’m going to do what I feel is necessary to get through to you,” Derek replied softly.

The student gulped nervously. He was paralyzed in his seat. “You can’t do that. You need my dad’s consent for corporal punishment.”

“Oh, but you’re eighteen; a legal adult now, although I’ve never met anyone more of a child in my life. I don’t need anyone’s consent. Now… _move_ your ass. Don’t think I won’t drag you kicking and screaming.”

Stiles shuttered. The sudden fantasies that came to mind made him hesitate briefly before he stood and approached the desk. Stiles wasn’t one to be timid about anything, but he’d never found himself in such an intimidating situation. His professor, his crush, holding a long, sturdy ruler with the intent of using it on him… Stiles wasn’t so much afraid as he was excited.

The boy leaned against the desk, but Derek made a sound of displeasure. “No, remove your trousers.”

Stiles’ lips parted and he gasped silently as he slowly began to unbuckle his belt.

Derek sighed and asked, “Did your father ever spank you when you were younger?”

The student shook his head, which was lowered slightly in an attempt to hide the anxiety on his face.

“For most children,” the man continued, “I don’t believe it is necessary. Spare the rod as they say, but for kids like you? Any bad behavior can be broken with the proper motivation.” As he spoke, Stiles unzipped his fly and allowed his grey slacks to fall to his ankles. Without them covering his legs, Stiles had on yellow boxers and grey, knee-high, wool socks. Derek tapped his hip with the stick. “Boxers too, Mr. Stilinski.”

Stiles chewed his bottom lip and pushed them down before assuming the position and bending over the desk. Derek took a moment to admire his bottom. Stiles had a bubble butt, and there were a few tiny moles dotting the smooth, pale skin. Derek’s left brow quirked as he noticed, and he briefly wondered if they covered more of his slender body. But the thought passed quickly as he drew back the ruler. He didn’t even give notice before swatting Stiles, and the youth winced and jerked away. The whelp appeared immediately; a pink line that crossed both ass cheeks.

“Did that hurt?” Derek asked coolly. He then tapped the inside of Stiles’ right calf with the stick. “Further apart.”

Stiles stepped out of his black loafers and then his pants so that they no longer bunched around his ankles. He stood with his legs spread further and bent lower on his instructor’s desk. The view was making Derek become aroused; those knee-high socks and that milky flesh… He shook himself before striking Stiles again. This time the boy was barely able to contain the moan that threatened to escape his throat. He was getting hard. Blood rushed to his dick and there was no stopping or willing it away. He only hoped his professor wouldn’t notice.

“I bet that stung,” Derek commented. “I wish you would simply behave, Mr. Stilinski. How many swats do you think you deserve? A dozen? Twice that many?”

As he hit him a third time, Stiles arched his back and popped his ass into it, no longer able to cover his pleasure. “More,” he breathed.

Derek’s eyes snapped wide. “You like it?!”

Stiles glanced over his shoulder, and his response chilled Derek. “I’ve been _bad_ , Professor Hale… Punish me.”

Derek struck him again to be certain that the youth wasn’t playing games. His reaction was more of the same. He’d whimpered and actually raised his maroon, school jacket, exposing even more skin to the man. He looked over his shoulder once more and said, “Please, sir… again.”

The English teacher stepped beside him and looked down his front side. Stiles didn’t just have an erection; he was rock-fucking-hard. Suddenly Derek was asking himself if he should take it further knowing what would happen, or put an end to it right there. Stiles’ eyes were begging for it, and Derek decided he could break him, but not necessarily how he’d originally intended. He moved back behind Stiles and traced the meter stick up the inside of his leg, causing the boy to tremble.

“I will give you what you want. But tell me first why you deserve it,” Derek ordered.

“Because I’m a naughty boy,” Stiles whispered.

_Smack._

“What was that?”

“I’m a naughty boy!”

_Smack._

“And will you misbehave again?”

“No!”

_Smack._

“I won’t, please!”

_Smack._

Stiles had several crisscrossing whelps spanning his bottom before Derek decided to do away with the measuring instrument altogether. He set the stick to the side and stepped up to Stiles back. He grabbed his sore ass, squeezing and massaging it.

Stiles arched into his hand. “Don’t stop. Punish me more. I’m so bad…”

Derek spanked his right cheek hard, leaving a full handprint behind. His student moaned and reared back onto Derek’s pelvis. “ _Please_ … Professor… I _want_ it,” he said as he rotated his hips against him.

The man cupped his ass with both hands and leaned over him. “You don’t deserve it,” he growled in Stiles’ ear.

“I’ll be good!” the youth yelped. “I swear I’ll be a good boy.”

“But you’re never good,” Derek drawled quietly. “You’re a _miserable_ , _insufferable_ , _arrogant_ , little brat.” He spanked Stiles’ left buttock this time before rubbing his bulge between the two cheeks.

Stiles was nearly in tears with desire; also from how raw his ass was, but that didn’t seem to matter. Stiles loved it. He’d never been so turned on in his life. “Please, sir… I’ll _never_ act out again! I swear. I’ll be on my best behavior. I’ll get on my knees… I’ll beg for it. Let me have it. I’ll be good.”

Derek fisted the back of the boy’s jacket into a ball and pushed his chest flush against his desk. “Swear to me you’ll be good,” he demanded and slapped his ass so hard that it stung his palm. The whelps were no longer a bright shade of pink, but beginning to turn purple.

Tears streamed out of Stiles’ eyes as he sobbed, “I swear! I’ll do anything you want! I’ll never light another cigarette in class! I’ll never cuss at another professor. I won’t pull anymore pranks! I swear I’ll be good!”

Derek smiled as he rubbed the boy’s bottom soothingly. “If you break your word-”

“I won’t! I swear I won’t!” Stiles cried.

“Tell me what you want,” Derek cooed.

“I want you,” Stiles whimpered. “I want you, Professor Hale.”

“Get on your knees and show me how much you want me.”

Stiles turned and dropped without hesitating. His nimble fingers quickly pulled open Derek’s fly and after releasing his stiff, nine-inch cock, he swallowed it with ease, having gotten plenty of experience while at the all-boy academy. It seemed to Stiles that it had all been for that very moment; to please Derek and show him how much he lusted for him. He bobbed his head along the thick shaft, slurping happily as he did.

While Stiles blew him enthusiastically, the instructor took off his blue blazer and tossed it on his chair before pulling the gold sweater over his head. He then unbuttoned his plaid shirt and shrugged that off as well. Stiles’ hands snaked up his shredded torso as he deep-throated him; his fingertips grazing Derek’s toned abs. Derek took off his glasses, but Stiles stopped abruptly and asked, “Keep them on?”

Derek smiled. “You like my glasses?”

The youth nodded before sucking on his teacher’s shaved balls. It made Derek groan as he put them back on for him, and Stiles whimpered excitedly when he did. Seeing Derek’s flawless body topped by those nerdy glasses was such a turn-on. He swirled his tongue around each testicle, loving the taste of the smooth skin in his mouth. His ass was raw, his knees ached, and his jaws were sore, but Stiles could think of nothing he wanted more than to worship Derek in such a way. He’d remain on his knees day and night for the man; his oral fixation never sated. Stiles would do it for the rest of his life if he could and that’d have been just fine. But he knew by the glint in Derek’s eye that he craved more, so he paused to quickly coat his fingers with saliva before moving back to Derek’s cock, and began fingering himself in preparation for that beautiful manhood between his swollen lips.

Derek sighed deeply as he held either side of Stiles’ face in his hands, wiping the remnants of his tears away while simultaneously forcing his prick deeper down Stiles’ throat. The boy was ever so willing to oblige, relaxing his neck muscles to accommodate. Derek’s penis had a slight downward curve and slid halfway down Stiles’ throat before disappearing completely into his mouth. The professor was amazed that he tried to swallow even more of him although pressed flush against the base; his balls resting on Stiles’ chin. Derek started to thrust in and out with zest, and Stiles eagerly allowed his mouth to be used; to be fucked. He folded his lips over his teeth to guard them from the sensitive flesh penetrating his face. After a few moments, Stiles found it had become difficult to catch a breath with the dick plunging fast down his airway and his nose slamming against Derek’s waist. He had to tap the man’s hip to signal that he couldn’t breathe, and the teacher slowed his movement, allowing Stiles to gulp down air.

Fingering himself faster with three digits, he knew he was stretched enough for Derek to switch holes, but didn’t want to voice this immediately. Stiles enjoyed polishing Derek’s knob. He couldn’t get enough of the way Derek stared down at him through his glasses as he made soft grunts of pleasure. He sucked the head and rolled his tongue across the underside of it, causing Derek to shiver and gasp. Stiles was an expert. There was no denying it. It was the best blowjob Derek had ever received, but he yearned for more.

The professor bent down and lifted Stiles by his armpits to his feet. The boy swayed shakily, his knees red and weak from being on the hard, tile floor for so long. Derek spun him around to face the desk. He manhandled the boy’s bottom, slapping it once more and squeezing the bruised skin. Stiles moaned and his eyes rolled back into his skull. He could feel Derek’s member rubbing against his left ass cheek and he bit his bottom lip. This was his first time. He’d given plenty of blowjobs. He had a little five-inch vibrator he used on occasion to masturbate with, but never before had he been fucked by someone else. Stiles felt very self-conscious and nervous about it.

Glancing over his shoulder he asked timidly, “Please go slow?”

Derek’s mouth parted slightly before replying, “You’ve done this before, right?”

Stiles shook his head slowly. “The other stuff, but never _this_.”

Professor Hale licked his lips. Virgin ass was not something he regularly went for, but in this situation he was certainly not going to turn it down. “You want it?” he inquired huskily.

Stiles nodded.

“Then you’ll take it how I give it to you,” he stated harshly.

The student whimpered and arched his back for him, and Derek grinned. “That’s a good boy,” he cooed in a more tender tone. He slid his palm down the back of Stiles’ right thigh and raised his leg from the bend of his knee. Stiles planted his foot to the edge of the desk and stood on his left leg, his ass now spread completely for the man. Derek then brushed his hand over the knee-high sock.

“I’m so happy you decided to be a good boy. Good boys are rewarded with what they desire,” he reached around and stroked Stiles’ raging boner a few times.

“I wanna be good,” Stiles breathed. “I swear I won’t _ever_ be bad again.”

Derek licked his own fingers and slipped them inside Stiles’ puckered entrance. The muscle was lax however still tight; just the way he liked it. He then pressed the head of his cock against the hole and pushed in. He sheathed half of his nine inches in one thrust, and Stiles moaned wildly. He leaned away from it, but Derek grabbed his hips firmly and said, “No, arch your spine, Mr. Stilinski. Be a good boy.”

Stiles’ voice cracked, “Too much!”

“I said _arch your spine_ ,” Derek growled huskily.

Stiles did as directed, unclenching his entrance and bucking his ass backward. Derek’s rod impaled him the rest of the length, and Stiles’ eyes lulled. It was both a little painful and at the same time ached so good. Derek grabbed his right ankle atop the desk and his right shoulder, pulling himself deeper into that spread ass. The youth’s jaw hung open and his eyes closed as he moaned and pushed back against his instructor.

“That’s more like it,” Derek breathed and settled into a leisure pace of thrusting his hips forward. Stiles maintained his form; hands and right foot planted on the desk while standing on his left leg. His erection bounced up and down in time with Derek’s fucking, which was steadily growing faster. The student was trying not to be too loud, stifling his moans in the back of his throat, however, if he were able, he’d have been filling the entire wing of the building with cries of ecstasy. As Professor Hale’s fat cock split him apart, Stiles had never felt more alive. The intense level of pleasure couldn’t be matched by anything; not even giving head, which was Stiles’ favorite activity.

“I’m a good boy!” he whimpered incoherently. “I’m a good boy!”

Derek hammered into him harder, knowing by the way Stiles’ body grinded backward against him that he loved every second of being pounded. Not many handled well the size or how rough Derek could be, but this boy was fucking like a machine. He bounced against every thrust, taking every inch as if nothing on the planet meant more to him. But the man wanted to change the position, so he slowed and then pulled out.

Stiles made a throaty groan, voicing his displeasure, but was taken aback as Derek leaned past him and brushed all of the papers off of his desk. He then turned Stiles around, lifted him, and sat him on the edge of his desk. He pushed Stiles onto his back and placed both the youth’s ankles on his shoulders before sliding back in and continuing right where he left off. Stiles gripped the edge of the desk with both hands. His mouth opened wide and his honey-colored eyes rolled as his head fell backward onto the wood surface, instantly overcome with bliss once more.

“Push up your shirt and touch yourself,” Derek grunted at him.

Stiles licked his lips as he raised his grey vest and white shirt above his chest. His red jacket hung apart, framing his pale, slender torso, and just as Derek imagine, the boy was dotted with tiny, sexy moles all over. Stiles held his tops under his chin with his left hand and began tugging his cock with the other. He was nowhere near the size of Derek; an average six inches, but Stiles never imagined himself as a pitcher anyway. He liked dick. He liked sucking it, and now he for certain liked getting fucked by it. Maybe someday he’d give topping a try, but he couldn’t imagine it feeling as good as taking one up the bum. Stiles never understood the term ‘greedy bottom’ until that moment, because it’s exactly what he was. As his professor’s big, stiff erection plunged in and out of him, Stiles couldn’t help but embrace the notion completely. He _was_ a greedy bottom and he wanted to be fucked hard.

Derek’s thrusts started to become more erratic and frantic as he grew closer to completion. This made Stiles clench down on him, and the friction caused the boy to moan louder than he probably should have. “I’m cumming!” he wailed. His sock-covered toes curled as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He writhed and every muscle spazzed. A second later he painted his stomach and chest with pearl-like beads of sticky cum, and even shot himself in the chin. Moan after intense moan filled the room, as well as the occasional curse word. Derek was forced to lean over him and cover the boy’s mouth with his palm to muffle his cries. Stiles’ legs fell to either side of Derek’s waist and he wrapped them around him, using them to pull Derek’s thrusts deeper into his body.

Derek came after that. He filled Stiles’ hole with hot jizz, unable to pull out due to the boy gripping him with his legs. He didn’t intend to orgasm inside the youth, but experienced a ‘fuck it’ moment and simply road it out, ramming Stiles’ ass at full force. Stiles continued to yell and cuss, stroking the last few drops out of his own dick. As the instructor slowed, they both panted as if they’d completed a marathon. He removed his hand from Stiles’ mouth once he’d quieted, and then went to pull out, but his student wouldn’t let him, clutching his legs even tighter around his waist.

Professor Hale chuckled. “Mr. Stilinski… release me.”

Stiles shook his head from side to side like a stubborn child. “I want you inside me forever and you said good boys get what they desire.”

Derek grinned and sighed. “As tempting as that sounds, you must let me go.”

The boy pouted, but released him and whimpered as Derek withdrew his cock. With his pants around his ankles, Derek waddled over to the hand sink and tore off several paper towels. He then started cleaning himself as he returned to give most of them to Stiles.

“Thanks…” the youth muttered as he wiped off the cum from his body. He smelled of salty jizz _and_ Derek’s manly sweat and musk cologne, which he had to admit was the greatest scent combination ever. After having that thought, he realized he had it _bad_ for his professor. It was a shame there were only three weeks of school left before he graduated. If they’d have done this sooner, perhaps he’d have been able to try for something serious, because that’s how strongly his feelings for the man were. But he knew those were the frivolous dreams of a schoolboy crush; that Derek would never have slept with an underage boy anyway, and since Stiles only turned eighteen a month prior to that day, it was foolish to even wish for. This was a one-off. Stiles had to be real about it. Derek gave him something to remember him by and would send him on his way.

As Stiles finished cleaning himself up and dressing, Derek hadn’t yet spoken to him. The teacher had already put his clothes back on and was picking up the papers they’d knocked into the floor.

“Professor… I-”

“Mr. Stilinski, I think you’ve learned your lesson. I don’t need to keep you in detention any longer, do I?” Derek interrupted him.

Stiles smirked and chewed his bottom lip suggestively. “I duno… what if I have the urge to do something… _bad_ again?”

Derek smiled warmly and replied, “You swore to me. Be good. Grow up and be somebody. You get straight A’s. That’s the only reason this academy hasn’t expelled you. Use your brilliance for good and stop being a little pain in society’s ass.”

Stiles nodded and lowered his head. “Yeah,” he breathed. He added quietly, “See you Monday,” and turned to go.

“By the way, if you touch my car,” Derek grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall, “I will _ruin_ you. Understand me?”

Stiles gasped and nodded. After what he’d just been through, he didn’t doubt what the man was capable of. Derek’s larger, stronger body pinned him in place, and as Stiles gazed up at his supple mouth framed by that sexy, thick, 5 o’clock shadow, an urge overcame him. He kissed his professor before he could stop himself, but Derek immediately pulled away without releasing him. He eyed the boy over as his grip on his collar relaxed, and to Stiles’ amazement, he leaned back in. It wasn’t a sweet or affectionate kiss, rather impulsively passionate, forceful, and completely searing. Stiles whimpered as Derek claimed his lips and tongue; his body sliding against his elder’s as his arms wrapped those broad, muscular shoulders.

This kiss lasted no longer than a minute before Professor Hale let him go and stepped away. His eyes were much softer than Stiles recognized previously, and he was internally screaming at the way it made him feel.

“Mr. Stilinski… _Stiles_ , get out of my class,” Derek commanded.

Stiles cheeks were flushed and his eyes glazed, but he did as ordered, although he ran into the door and fidgeted with the lock before stumbling out into the hall and hurrying off on his way like a love-struck puppy.

Derek slowly smiled and shook his head. Kissing that boy made it more than what he’d intended. What was he getting himself into?

)*(

Five years later, Derek was in the middle of a lecture at Stanford University, having since left Beacon Hills Academy, and was interrupted by a knock at his door. “Yes? You may enter,” he called out before a familiar smile greeted him.

It was Stiles carrying a single red rose. He wore a white blazer over a black and grey argyle sweater. His blue jeans were skinny-legged and heavily distressed, and he had neon multicolored, high-top boots on bottom. Also noticeable were the clear, half-inch gauges in his earlobes and the dark, Ray Ban shades resting atop his unruly head of hair. His outfit was a combination of hipster chic and a bit of Derek’s timeless, more sophisticated style.

Derek rushed over to him without hesitation and they embraced; his hands moving to the youth’s slim waist. “Stiles! I didn’t think you got back into the country until next week,” he said in an excited tone.

The twenty-three year old, now attending Oxford in England, shook his head. “You’re always bad about dates.” He gave the rose to Derek and added, “I don’t want to interrupt your class, but I couldn’t wait to see you. I gonna cook tonight. Dinner will be served at 7. Don’t be late.”

“Would you like for me to pick anything up on the way home?” Derek asked.

Stiles grinned deviously. “About that…” his voice lowered, “I found my old BHA jacket. Bring your meter stick.”

Derek gasped and his jaw hung open in amazement. He slipped his left hand around to Stiles’ ass and gave it a firm squeeze as he kissed the corner of the boy’s mouth. Stiles bit Derek’s bottom lip playfully and smirked as he stepped away.

Derek smiled back and nodded. “I’ll see you then.” He watched as his husband, having fallen madly in love with one another and married within six months of Stiles graduating the academy, waved farewell and closed the door behind him.

“Dr. Hale, who was that?” an undergrad asked as Derek sniffed the rose’s aroma.

He chuckled and replied thoughtfully, “Without a doubt my _worst_ student ever.”

End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! Fluffy feels at the end! This was so dirty and I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. :D Hope all of you felt the same about reading it. To those of you following The I.S.A.A.C. Project, because this is the second Sterek fic I wrote this week, I'm running a little behind on chapter four. I'll definitely post it tomorrow or Sunday. Apologies for the delay! Thanks for all the lovely support. - k


End file.
